


"...And I come back to a disaster."

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [32]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Cooking, Barry shouldn't be left alone with the oven, Bread, Crack, Fire, Humor, cooking fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Wally left his uncle alone for ten minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrovagant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovagant/gifts).



“Come on, Wally. Please?” Barry whined.

Wally raised an eyebrow, staring at his uncle with disbelief. Was he really begging Wally to fix this? Wally's eyes shifted, taking in the thin black plumes that rose from the oven. The door was singed with dark patches and hung open, smoke coming from the inside. He could almost be convinced that the oven became sentient and decided it didn't want to be an oven anymore; it wanted to be a dragon.

Over the splotches of black, white foam curled from the mouth of the oven, spilling onto the tiled floor. It reminded him of marshmallows that had been microwaved, though he knew that it was definitely _not_ edible. 'Poison marshmallow…'

A hint of metal caught his attention, and his head slowly turned to spy a metal loaf pan with something black and hard looking sticking out from the top. It slouched to the right, a small river of darkness running down the side of the loaf pan. Poison marshmallow on top of the black rock made it look a little bit like an Oreo, but the stench of charcoal and smoke reminded him it was anything but an Oreo and everything not delicious.

...That thing didn't look one bit like bread.

It was hard to believe that his uncle could cause such a mess when Wally had been gone for ten minutes  _max._ “Go get some more butter, kid. Bread's almost done anyways, and what's bread without butter?” his uncle had said, assuring him that he could in fact handle taking the bread loaf from the oven.

If Wally had known that  _this_ was the outcome of his quick trip to the store for butter, he wouldn't have gone.

Instead, he'd returned to a kitchen with flames licking the inside of the oven and scratching their way to the crack where the oven door opened and closed. Wally could admit that he had stopped and stared, never in his wildest dreams imaging that such a thing could happen, that his uncle –  _the Flash –_ could allow such a thing to happen. The man had  _superspeed_ for flip's sake. How can he be that  _late?_

“Son of a biscuit!” his uncle had cried, entering the room at a leisurely pace that did not at all, in fact, mirror the situation, before Wally snapped out of it and got the fire extinguisher. Wally had promptly tore the oven tore open and sprayed.

He sprayed foam until the flames were out, until the smoke had been reduced to a thin line. Wally had put the fire extinguisher aside and grabbed a dirty towel to remove what had once aspired to be homemade bread from the inside. He set it on the counter and turned to his uncle.

“I just… left it for like two minutes,” Uncle Barry had tried to defend himself.

“Two minutes? Try ten,” Wally corrected him, voice flat.

Uncle Barry blinked, looking confused. “Was it really that long?”

Wally nodded.

“Oh.” His uncle blushed with shame and embarrassment. “Oops?”

Wally looked at the clock then back to his uncle. “You do realize Aunt Iris will be back in twenty minutes, right?”

Uncle Barry's face had paled, eyes growing wide. “Oh shit. You have to help me, kiddo! Come on, Wally. Please?”

And that's how it ended up like this.

“Seriously?” Wally questioned. His uncle nodded, face begging for his nephew's help. Wally sighed. “Fine,” he surrendered and rolled his sleeves up.

Wally helped his uncle carry the oven out to the end of the driveway and called a company that disposed of such large items. Inside with a phone against his ear, he glanced at his uncle. “So much for repairing the garage door, huh?”

Uncle Barry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, handing his debit card over to Wally to purchase a new oven. It was going to cost extra to get a new one within the next twenty minutes, but it'd be worth it. At least, he seemed to think so.

“It's done,” Wally said, ending the call with the appliance company he'd called. They sold used appliances, so they were cheaper, but still working. “They'll be here in the next fifteen minutes.” He looked at the clock.

With the bread ruined, they needed something else to go with the lasagna Grandma Joan had given them earlier. Wally took a deep breath and walked over to his uncle, turning the older Speedster and pushing him towards the door. “Go buy some breadsticks from that Italian place Aunt Iris loves so much. Maybe she won't notice the new oven.” Unlikely, but his uncle smiled in consideration.

“Be back in a flash.”

Wally looked after him from the doorway before he leaned against it. How was this his life?

Returning to the kitchen, he dumped the failed bread in the trash and began to clean as much as he could. The oven couldn't be cleaned completely, but foam everywhere was definitely not a good way to get his aunt to relax.

The people from the appliance company arrived and were quick to remove the broken oven and replace it with the new one. Wally sent them back with some snickerdoodles to thank them for their quick work.

He admired the shine of the new oven, how undamaged and not practically blown up it was. Turning it on and popping the oven open, he made a note not to leave Uncle Barry with something baking in the oven again. Wally slid the cold lasagna into the oven and crouched, watching the lasagna heat up.

“Maybe Aunt Iris won't notice...”

  


She did. Uncle Barry became friends with the couch that night, but Wally got a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies the next day for his hard work. It was worth it. “For my Mister-Fix-It,” Aunt Iris said, giving him the entire batch of cookies as Uncle Barry drooled.

Ignoring his uncle's whimper, Wally viciously bit into the gooey cookie. 'Job well done, KF,' he thought, savoring the sweet.

'Wally – 20, Uncle B – 8.'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a drabble, but it just kept going.  
> Thanks to astrovagant for being awesome~
> 
> Hope it chases away any blues~ Have a good rest of the weekend~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
